This invention relates generally to point-of-sale computer systems of the type used in retail stores to record sales transactions. More particularly, the invention relates to point-of-sale systems capable of handling discount coupons. Most point-of-sale systems have terminals that are capable of reading a code printed on each product package, and thereby determining the price from an internal file stored at a store controller. Products are coded by means of a series of parallel lines, in accordance with a convention known as the Universal Product Code.
As every grocery shopper knows, many manufacturers distribute discount coupons for their products, either through the mail, or by printing them in newspapers or magazines, or enclosing them in similar or related product packages. When a customer presents a discount coupon at the time of purchase of an appropriate product, the grocery checker operating the terminal will typically key in the coupon amount, and the discount will be subtracted from the customer's bill.
This procedure often has the disadvantage that the customer may not have actually purchased the discountable product, and the coupon will then be improperly redeemed. There is, however, a more important disadvantage associated with the usual system of discount coupon distribution. The coupons for a particular product are distributed either to a person who has previously bought the same or a related product. From a marketing standpoint, this is contrary to the usual goal in any marketing campaign: to increase the number of customers who buy a particular product, by adding new customers. People who have already bought the product are clearly not new customers. And people who collect coupons from newspapers and mailings typically fall into a very narrow group. First they are part of a group of people who are motivated to collect coupons of any kind, usually for economic reasons. More importantly, customers who collect and redeem a particular coupon will usually have had some prior knowledge of the product, i.e. they are probably not "new" customers.
Various other strategies are sometimes used to reach new customers. These include mass mailings of free samples of the product, together with discount coupons, and mass media advertising. Free samples of some types of products cannot be conveniently mailed, however, and many potential new customers may still ignore the mailing. Likewise, mass media advertising may fail to reach a potential new customer, or convince him to try a new product, especially if he is already relatively satisfied with a competitive product.
Ideally, what is needed from a marketing standpoint is some way of putting a discount coupon for a selected product in the hands of a customer who uses some other product. The cross-referenced application presented a basic solution to this problem. The present invention relates to a number of improvements over this basic solution that were not claimed or completely disclosed in the cross-referenced application.